1. Field
The present invention relates to the field of recumbent leg pull exercise apparatus. More particularly, the present invention relates to an exercise apparatus that exercises the abdominal, back and leg muscles with the operator prone on his back whereby the feet follow an arcuate curve with pull/push movement. Leg curls are performed with the operator face down using a leg curl extension.
2. State of the Art
The benefits of regular exercise to improve overall health, appearance and longevity are well documented in the literature. One of the most difficult muscle groups to exercise is the abdominals. For exercise enthusiasts the search continues for safe apparatus that provides exercise to tone the abdominals without back strain.
Many devices have appeared recently to aid the user in the performance of situps from a prone face-up position with the intent of easing back strain. Various situp assist devices have appeared recently on the market for the upper abdominals.
Devices to aid the sit-up movement such as Evans in U.S. Pat. No. 5,120,052, Steinmetz in U.S. Pat. No. 5,419,750 and Brown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,577,987, as just a few, that provide for a recumbent operator to contract the upper abdominals while raising the upper body with the aid of such device. Another group of abdominal exercise aids such as Boland in U.S. Pat. No. 5,759,138, Conner in U.S. Pat. No. 5,766,118 and Hern in U.S. Pat. No. 6,013,014 start in a seated posture and lean forward against the resistance of an apparatus. Oeglaend in German Pat. No. 3631622 shows an adjustable bench with cable for exercise.
The simplest kneel-prone-kneel device is the classic exercise wheel. Shiek et al. in U.S. Pat. No. D306,886 shows a pair of wheels rollably attached to a straight rod used for hand grip. Mattox in U.S. Pat. No. 5,261,866 adds elastic tubing to the handles where the knees hold the tubing while the operator is in the push mode to assist in the return mode. A spiral spring is added to the exercise wheel in R.O.C. Pat. 276503 and to a pair of wheels by Barbeau in U. S. Pat. No. 2,821,394.
Semi-recumbent cycles such as Chang in U.S. Pat. No. 6,001,046, Praprotnik in U.S. Pat. No. 4,222,376, Bostic et al. in U.S. Pat. No. D353,422, Dranselka in U.S. Pat. No. 4,262,902 and Jennings in U.S. Pat. No. 4,776,583 show simple bicycle cranks to be operated from a seated position with the hip above or about the same level as the crank.
Another group of cycles intended to be ridden from the recumbent position such as Mousel in U.S. Pat. No. 4,601,464, Dranselka in U. S. Pat. No. 4,739,984, McJunkin, Jr. et al. in U.S. Pat. No. 4,925,184, Shibata in U.S. Pat. No. 5,743,050, Kock in U.S. Pat. No. 4,979,737 and Douglas in U.S. Pat. No. 4,169,591 are simple bicycle cranks attached to a bed by different means.
Recently several semi-recumbent cycles such as Stearns et al. in U.S. Pat. No. 6,077,197, Maresh in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,707,321 and 5,938,570, Eschenbach in U.S. Pat. No. 5,836,855 and Rodgers, Jr. in U.S. Pat. No. 5,611,758 have added elliptical foot movement to a seated semi-recumbent operator.
Noharan in U.S. Pat. No. 4,717,146, Zibell in U.S. Pat. No. 4,538,804 and Welch in U.S. Pat. No. 4,974,840 show rotary cranks above the operator from adjustable bench positions. Arzonnian in U.S. Pat. No. 4,519,604 shows a rotary crank above a recumbent operator where the crank axis and bench oscillate.
Hess in U.S. Pat. No. 5,279,530, Dixon in U.S. Pat. No. 4,550,908, Zak in U.S. Pat. No. 2,924,214 and McKenzie in UK Pat. No. 403165 show foot contacts that slide away from an operator prone or seated against resistance.
Brentham in U.S. Pat. No. 4,240,627, Davenport in U.S. Pat. No. 4,465,274, Dalebout et al. in U.S. Pat. No. 4,684,126, Berger in U.S. Pat. No. 4,809,976, McBride et al. in U.S. Pat. No. 5,505,679, Shifferaw in U.S. Pat. No. 5,039,088 and Moreillon in Swiss Pat. No. 442103 show swing arms for the feet to operate in a seated position.
One of the top 10 abdominal exercises listed by Club Industry Magazine, May, 2000, page 69, lists number 7 as the xe2x80x9cBicyclexe2x80x9d. The article gives the following directions: xe2x80x9clie on back and lift knees to a 90 degree angle from the floor; Bring the right knee in to the left elbow as the left leg extends; Repeat on the other side; Continue to alternate while keeping abdominals contractedxe2x80x9d. Observation of this exercise shows that the feet can follow an arcuate path instead of a circular bicycle path. The abdominals are exercised because the feet are moved towards the exerciser.
None of the prior art reviewed including samples above address the number 7 exercise with the feet moving along an arcuate curve path while recumbent with knees bent above the upper body operating with resistance. One of the objectives of the present invention is to provide a back and forth movement for the feet where one foot pulls toward the operator against resistance along an arcuate curve path while the other foot pushes away from the upper body along the arcuate path as the leg extends. Alternately, both feet pull together.
Another objective of this invention is to provide pull/push apparatus motion which exercises the abdominals, back and leg muscles in a novel manner without back strain. Another objective of this invention is to combine the benefits of a situp assist device with the leg pull apparatus for a more complete workout of the abdominals. Another objective of the present invention is a leg curl extension as an alternate exercise. Another object of this invention is the use of stack weights as the resistance.
The present invention provides a pair of lower leg contacts in the form of rollers that can be pulled by the abdominal and leg muscles towards the recumbent operator. Rollers are generally composed of foam material and can rotate or be stationary. One roller contacts the instep of the foot while the other roller supports the heel of the foot for back and forth movement. Handles are provided for the hands during operation of the exercise apparatus. A situp assist can be used with the leg pull apparatus and a leg curl option is available.
The present invention is intended for a recumbent operator having back downward with knees bent where the feet move along an arcuate curve path located above the torso of the operator. An adjustable bench is provided to support the back. A framework supports the seat, bench and a pair of guide links. The feet are positioned in a pair of foot contacts guided by each guide link to follow an arcuate curve path. An adjustable resistance is imposed upon the guide links.
The lower leg contacts are configured to allow the abdominal muscles to pull one foot towards a recumbent operator against the resistance as the knee bends while the other foot pushes away from the operator as the leg extends. The feet alternately pull and push the lower leg contacts to exercise the leg muscles as well as the abdominals. Alternately, both feet pull together.
In the preferred embodiment, the operator is prone on the floor or other supporting surface face up. The lower leg contacts are rollers attached to a guide link for each foot that follows an arcuate path. One roller is in contact with the instep of the foot while the other is in contact with the heel of the foot. As the lower leg is pulled toward the body, the foot is trapped between the roller pair allowing force to be transferred from the guide link to the lower leg. Each guide link is connected to a pair of support links that are pivoted to the framework. The general length of the support links is similar to the length of the upper leg between the hip and knee joints of the operator. However, other support link lengths can also be used and be within the scope of this invention.
A guide link extension is quickly attachable to the guide link for each foot to allow leg curls. A third roller is added to the guide link extension that provides heel contact for an operator prone in the face down position. It is understood that one of the roller pairs could alternately be repositioned for leg curls.
Resistance is provided by elastic bands that attach to the guide links, wrap around guide rollers and attach to the framework at different locations for variable intensity resistance. Alternately, adjustable damping or other means of resistance can be used.
In an alternate embodiment, the operator is supported by an adjustable bench where the height and angle may be varied. A situp assist device is supported by the bench for exercise of the upper abdominals. A weight stack engages the guide link through a cable system to provide variable gravity resistance. The rollers, guide links and support links are similar to the preferred embodiment.
Both the preferred and alternate embodiment are shown with independent guide links whereby the feet can operate opposed or in unison. Each embodiment includes lower leg contacts that move along arcuate curves above the recumbent operator. The length of the curve is determined by the operator. The feet move with a pull/push motion against adjustable resistance. Handles are provided in each embodiment to accommodate the hands of the operator.
Each of the embodiments shown contains a minimum number of elements that comprise the linkage to guide the foot contacts along an arcuate curve path. It should be obvious that linkage systems having additional elements can also be used to guide the feet along an arcuate path and are considered within the scope of the present invention.
Each of the embodiments provide pull/push apparatus motion which exercises the abdominals, back and leg muscles in a novel manner without back strain.